The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a utility vehicle seat, having a scissor-type stand, which is able to vibrate and which can be adjusted in terms of height, with a pneumatic spring and at least first and second cranks, which intersect at a scissor shaft, and a control device for level control and for height adjustment of the scissor-type stand, the control device including a driver, a switching element coupled with the driver, and a valve device which is controllable by the switching element to control the pneumatic spring, wherein the driver and the valve device are kinematically assigned to different parts of the scissor-type stand, the different parts being movable relative to one another.
DE 28 49 700 A1, DE 33 33 604 A1, DE 43 35 199 C1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,145 A or DE 10 2006 017 774 A1 describe known vehicle seats of this kind. There is provided in each case for the level control a control circuit which comprises the scissor-type stand, the pneumatic spring and the control device including driver, switching element and valve device. The driver and the valve device are arranged on parts of the vehicle seat which are movable relative to one another. If the actual value of height deviates from the desired value, generally owing to a deflection of the stand, the pneumatic spring is controlled in such a manner that it acts counter to the deflection, and the actual value again reaches the desired value. For the height adjustment, the desired value is modified in accordance with the height which is to be newly adjusted, so that the level control treats the current actual value as a deviation from the desired value and moves the scissor-type stand to the desired new height. In the case of technical implementation, known vehicle seats have a partially complex structure. In addition, an increase in the precision of the level control and of the height adjustment would also be desirable.